One Day You Will
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Adam is lonely and only wants what Eli and Clare have. Eli, being the friend he is, sets him up on a blind date. Will Adam and his mystery girl connect or will she become just a friend? Pretty sure it'll stay T but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this one review I got on my last story about how he/she was disappointed that Adam wasn't a real guy and that there weren't any problems with that. All of a sudden this story pops into my mind and I just think 'I'm going to rock this'. So here is the first chap to a story inspired by Senshi Raidon!**

_She was the most beautiful girl in the world. Adam couldn't remember being with her, but somewhere in his mind had all these memories that he just knew we had been a couple for years. He looked down at her and smiled, loving the look on her face. It showed love and want, all for him. Adam looked lower and scanned her naked body while he did so. He somehow knew exactly how to align his groin with hers and he smiled as he was about to make love to his girlfriend._

Adam shot up and breathed heavily, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around his room and scratched the back of his head. In the end his eyes landed on his pelvic region. He sighed sadly and stared at it, just looking at the one part of his body he wished would change the most pissed him off. Why did he have to suffer? Why did he have to be born wrong? It wasn't fair. But when was life as a transgender fair?

0000000000000000000

Adam practically had to put in ten times as much effort to lift his feet with all the crap he was feeling. And it didn't help that his two best friends that also ended up to be dating were by his locker acting all cute and rubbing their noses together. Adam didn't hate them for it, he was happy for them, but some days it got him down. They said he would have that one day, but he wanted that day to be now!

"I'm not trying to be mean, but can you guys just tone down the flirt for the day?" Adam asked groggily, not looking at them, but focusing on his locker combo.

"What got into your pants and died?" Eli teased, smirking.

"Nothing." Adam said, the joke made him think about the things that were or weren't in his pants.

"Clare, can you just give us a second?" Eli whispered, but Adam heard most of it.

She nodded and smiled at Eli. While she started to walk away she stopped and hugged Adam from the back before hurrying off to class.

"What's wrong, dude?" Eli leaned against the lockers.

"It was just a hard night." Adam sighed, finally getting all his stuff out of his locker.

"What happened? Was it your mom? Dad? Brother?" Eli asked.

"No it was me, I had another …." Adam trailed off on purpose knowing Eli would get the message.

"Right." Eli sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, Rocky. If you need anything I can help."

"Eli, I do have needs but there are none that I want your help with." They both laughed and made a few more sick jokes. "I just want what you and Clare want." Adam said, sadly.

"And one day you will." Eli smirked.

The bell ringing broke the silence and they said goodbyes, walking off to different classes.

00000000000000000000

Fiona groaned out loud and threw her clipboard behind her. None of the actors were taking the rehearsal seriously and the ones that were had taken it too seriously. They were fighting non-stop and Fiona couldn't get any of them to shut up.

"Hey!" someone shouted after she heard the board fall on the ground.

She turned and smiled when she saw it was Eli. The flat piece of wood she had thrown had hit the door frame as he walked in. Now that Eli was here maybe he could get things back on track.

"Eli!" Fiona cheered as he came over by the podium. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Is that why I was greeted by a board almost hitting me in the face?"

"That was just away to relieve frustration, but we have a problem that pretty much adds up to no one doing anything."

"Hey!" Eli yelled and everyone paid attention. "Scene 6, let's go!"

Fiona smiled as everyone followed the order and started to set up the stage while the two in charge talked.

"Harder than my brother made it look." Fiona sighed.

"Harder than you saw is more like it." Eli smirked.

"I don't know how people can do this for a living."

"Passion, love for the arts, imagination, wanting to make a point, those are all things that drew me to this."

"Well, you're you."

"And you're Fiona, and that desk is a desk, and my face is amazing." Eli laughed at his joke.

"Yeah, yeah you should be a model instead."

"Want me to strut my stuff while wearing your designs?"

"It wouldn't hurt my mood."

"Speaking of mood, you seem angrier. Stuff like this has never gotten you so ticked before."

"I'm dealing with some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well, with Holly J gone and me only having you as a friend, I'm left alone every weekend. It's so boring at that place. When I first went in I thought it was the perfect size, but know it feels like it's getting smaller and smaller and I can't breathe."

"Then get a friend."

"I don't know anyone! I can't just go up to a random person you need to like somehow have a connection."

"Like a mutual friend?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect!"

"Well, what if I said I knew this guy-"

"No, no no no no, you are not setting me up on a date."

"Who said anything about a date? So my friends is a guy, doesn't mean you'll fall happily in love and have a million kids."

"Eli, no guy sets one of his guy friends up with a girl when it's not a date."

"I do, and he's not looking _exactly _for a girlfriend, I think just a friend. With me hanging out with Clare, I don't chill with him as much. I just want to help him, help both of you." Eli smiled.

"Well, I mean I guess I could ….. but what if he thinks it's a date?"

"I'll tell him it's not. Just try and see where it goes. No pressure." Fiona was still unsure, but what did she have to lose.

"Alright I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! You did not set me up on a blind date." Adam shook his head, yelling at Eli.

"Yeah I did your welcome." Eli smirked sarcastically.

"I'm not thanking you. I wanted to ask a girl out, wanted her to say yes because she liked me, or thought I was cute, or something like that!" Adam's voice got louder at the end.

"Adam, she's a really great person and is on the same page as you." Eli kept his smirk on, but Adam only looked more terrified. "I was just trying to help. I would like to be allowed to kiss my girlfriend in front of you without you feeling bad."

"Whether I have a girlfriend or not you two are still disgusting." Adam joked.

"You can be grossed out, but not sad." Adam looked down and thought. "No pressure. She's not sure about it either."

"Can you at least tell me how it is?" Adam looked up.

"Nope, I wouldn't tell her and I won't tell you."

"Well great, we'll be stuck in an awkward silence all night." Adam sighed, turning and walking away, clearly frustrated.

"Alright, I'll tell you that she is really into fashion and use to live in New York. Think you can make a conversation out of that?"

"I guess if she likes New York enough she can do most of the talking."

"Adam, I want you to actually participate during the date."

"Okay well, will you answer one more thing?" Adam asked nervously, coming closer to Eli.

"Depends?"

"Is there any subject I should stay off of? I'm afraid that if a get nervous I'll say something to offend her."

"Well, just keep it like a normal 'how are you?' started conversation and keep it clean, Torres." Eli warned at the end jokingly.

"I'll try." Adam smiled and walked off.

0000000000000000000

"So, you're going on a blind date?" Holly J asked, over the phone.

"Yeah, Eli knows a guy and thinks we would really click." Fiona said, twirling her hair while she sat on her couch.

"Do you think that's safe?"

"We're meeting at the Dot and it's one of Eli's friends. He's not going to be a rapist or something."

"Well still, he didn't give you any hints?"

"Other than he'd have a beanie on, no, just said to be there at eight. This means I have to get going, bye Holly J." Fiona said sadly, and hung up after her friend wished her good luck.

000000000000000000000

Adam sat at the bar twiddling his fingers waiting for his mystery date to arrive. Eli said she's have dark curly hair and that she was beautiful, but, Adam having the kind heart he did, could never think a girl was ugly, especially when he thought he had made such an ugly girl.

The door rang and Adam turned around to look and noticed a girl with long dark hair that was curly. He stiffened up and wasn't sure how to approach this. What if it wasn't her? He didn't want people, even a random stranger, knowing that his friend had to set him up on a blind date. Had Eli told her what he looked like? What if he hadn't?

000000000000000000000

Fiona had hailed a cab and moved around in her seat a lot, getting nervous. What if he didn't show up? Got scared or something? Then she'd just be alone in the café, looking like one of those desperate girls, that wasn't exactly how she wanted to look. What if the guy ended up being creepy and perverted? She'd rather look desperate than have a creepy dude trying to feel her up.

It was scary for her to be walking up the steps and opening the door. She hoped he wasn't going to already be there and pop up in her face. It made her sort of relived when no one did, but sad at the same time. In a way she was looking for someone to be friends with, maybe more. The thought that he had decided not to show up started to seem true, until she spotted a beanie.

0000000000000000000

"Excuse me?" Adam heard and turned around. It was the girl he thought was his date.

"Yes." Adam swallowed and answered nervously.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Um yeah, are you my date?" Adam asked, deciding to take the awkwardness off of her.

"Um I'm guessing since I'm looking for my date as well." Fiona took a seat next to him at the bar area.

"You know Eli?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, were working on the play together."

"Are you Fiona Cyone?" Adam asked, shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm sorry, but we shouldn't be doing this." Adam stood up.

"What, why not?" Fiona stood up to stop him.

"Because you're rich and high class, I'm lower than the lowest part on the food chain. Maybe lower, but the point is, we don't go together." Adam smiled sadly and tried to leave again.

"No, Adam I'm not like those kinds of girls." Fiona stepped in front of him. "I want to go on this date with you and then you can say whether we go together or not."

"Um I guess if you're sure." Adam said, sitting back down.

Fiona smiled as Adam sat down and they fell into a, mostly, comfortable silence. They had ordered and the silence slowly became awkward. Adam looked away and Fiona tapped her fingers on the counter and watched Adam avoid her eyes.

"So, Eli tells me you use to live in New York." Adam looked up, decided to use his back-up plan.

"Yeah, my dad has a business there and stays with my mom and brother."

"Oh yeah, Declan. He wrote that alien play Clare worked on."

"Yeah, it ended up the whole love thing got Clare a little excited." Fiona laughed at her own joke.

"What do you mean?" Adam frowned.

"I probably shouldn't say." Fiona shook her head, playing with the end of her straw.

"No, tell me. It'll be our little secret, I promise."

"Well, my brother just said that she wrote some stories about him and kissed his neck."

"Come on Fi, you gotta tell me more."

"I don't think Clare would want me to." Fiona laughed at Adam's pouty face.

"Do I have to force it out of you?" Adam raised a challenging eyebrow.

"How would you do that?" Fiona asked, her fear showing.

Adam smirked and reached out to pinch Fiona's side. She squealed and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. They both looked around at the people staring at them while the two tried to hold in their laughs.

"Alright, I'll tell you. The stories were a little sexual and Declan was dating Holly J at the time." Fiona whispered.

"And Clare didn't die?" Adam laughed.

"No, my brother saved her, and calmed HJ down."

"I really wish I could tease Clare about this, but I won't break my promise."

"Thank you." Fiona set her hand over Adam's and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

"No problem." Adam said shakily, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm so happy you're not a freak, but just a normal guy." Fiona smiled.

"Oh, yeah, totally." Adam said, stuttering.

Fiona smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam walked into his house after Fiona and he had taken a cab home. He sighed and leaned against the wall. She had given him another kiss on the cheek to say goodnight and his face was tingling. His hand rose to his cheeks and obsessively touched them, still feeling her round, soft lips pressed against them. He had wanted to kiss her back, but was a little nervous and chose not to, but he promised he would next time.

"Well, what has you all giddy?" Adam's mom smiled jokingly, snapping Adam out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Adam stiffened up and acted strange.

"Oh really, where were you tonight?" her question sounded more like a statement with her tone of voice.

"Um, I was just out."

"With who?"

"Eli."

"Adam don't lie to me."

"Alright!" Adam sighed exasperatedly. "I was with a girl."

"A girl!" Audra shouted. "And you didn't think to tell me you were going on a date!? Grace I-!" Audra stopped herself and Adam looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Adam. I truly didn't mean to call you that." She said after she calmed down.

"I know. You've been doing better, and I know it's been hard and this probably isn't making it easier, but I want you to try and act like I'm a normal boy that went on one date."

"Well, I didn't even know you had a crush."

"Actually, Eli set me up with her." Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because I've been sort of jealous about him and Clare, he thought it would help, and it did! I've never been so happy mom!" Adam cheered, but then regained his composure when he remembered it was his mom he was talking to.

"I'm guessing it went well." Audra choked out, but Adam would take it.

"She's really great mom. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Night." Adam hugged her and let her kiss his cheek. It was kind of her reward for accepting him.

Adam rushed up to his room and once he was in jumped up and down on his bed little a little kid, laughing and smiling so wide his face could've gotten stuck like that. He ended by jumping as high as he could and landing right on his back above his now messed up comforter and sheets.

Audra downstairs heard her son's cheers and actions excitement about actually going on his first date. She could bring herself to smile because it was still hard for her to see the times where Adam acted like a boy, but in her mind she thought about how she was happy was for him.

0000000000000000000

Eli walked up behind Clare and started to kiss the back of her neck. She giggled and turned around to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He leaned in for more, but Clare pulled away.

"Adam, will be here soon I don't want to upset him."

"I set him up with Fiona last night. He should be as happy as a squirrel today."

"What if it went bad?"

"And if it went good and we wait then I'll just miss out on kissing you." Eli whispered and closed the distance between them.

Clare being under Eli's charming spell couldn't resist deepening the kiss. They didn't even notice Adam walked by them until they heard him playing with his lock. They broke away and smiled at him. It was a good sign that he didn't stop them, but the look on his face worried Eli.

"Can you give us a minute, Clare?" Eli looked to his girlfriend.

"Sure, I'll see you in English." Clare pecked his lips before leaving.

"Hey, dude you alright? I texted, but you didn't respond. How'd the date go?" Adam slammed his locker and faced Eli with a serious face.

"You ass! How could you set me up with Fiona freaking Cyone and not tell me?" Adam laughed, all tension gone.

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise. I'm guessing it went well?"

"It was alright." Adam said coolly, but couldn't hold back his smile.

"So, how far did you get?"

"Wow Eli, go have your own personal life."

"I do, but I want to hear about yours."

"You don't tell me about yours."

"You wouldn't want to listen, now spill."

"She only kissed my cheek, no big deal."

"That's good for a first date!" Eli smirked, encouragingly.

"I guess, but it'd not that big."

"You are so hard to please." Eli shook his head joking, causing Adam to laugh. "So when is date number two?"

"Uh, we didn't talk about that?"

"Well, you don't have to talk about it. Just find a date when you're free, plan something small, and see if she can go."

"You make it sound so easy. I don't want to do something small and stupid."

"Fiona liked the Dot thing."

"Yeah, but that was a blind date. She wasn't expecting anything big. I don't know what to do for her."

"You could always casually bring it up to her; have her tell you what she wants." Eli explained, but Adam still seemed unsure. "You've only gone on one date; you shouldn't be expected to know what she'd want. Plus, knowing Fiona she's kind of over the whole big extravaganza." Eli smirked.

"Alright, I'll see. Do you think this weekend is too soon?"

"Na man, go for it." Eli patted him on the shoulder before heading off to class.

00000000000000000000

It was after school and Fiona was by her locker getting her books out. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to it but no one was there. She frowned and was shocked when she felt another tap, but this time saw Adam. He was leaning against the locker next to hers, smiling.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?"

"I'm sneaking." Adam shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll be able to get away with cheating." Fiona teased.

"If I was the kind of guy to do that, yeah." Fiona laughed and continued to get packed. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime this weekend."

"Um sure where are we going?"

"Wherever you want."

"Ooo, ladies chose. You better be ready."

"You're going to drag me to a chick flick aren't you?"

"We could see Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 2!"

"That's the last one right?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh good I won't have to sit through other's in the future."

"Ooo, don't worry Adam. I have all the discs so we can have a marathon." Fiona talked to him like she was trying to comfort him, in a teasing manner.

"That sounds horrible." Adam and Fiona laughed.

**I wrote this back on 8/15/12 and the last Twilights not even out. I thought it would be by the time I posted this. **


	4. Chapter 4

"So, he's coming over to your place tonight?" Holly J and Fiona were once again on the phone.

"Yep, we're going to have a Twilight Marathon."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm sure he's not going to enjoy it, but he said I could choose."

"Number one mistake guys do, number one mistake."

"I know right, but yeah just watching T.V., sitting on the couch, eating some food." Fiona smiled at the thought.

"Well, you are going to like snuggle up together right?"

"Do we have to?"

"No, but don't you think that's probably what he's expecting?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine if we don't, right?"

"Maybe, but I thought that when you planned to go on this date you were ready to be physical. Not like sex right away, but touching."

"I kissed him."

"On the lips?"

"No, but twice on the cheeks, _twice_!"

"If I know guys, they always want more."

"Well, Adam is going to take what he gets and deal with it."

00000000000000000000000000

It was Saturday night around seven and Adam was making his way up to Fiona's door. She wanted him to be caught up on all the Twilight movies so she wouldn't have to explain it all. He wasn't looking forward to it, but they were just movies and he heard they were a lot of fighting scenes that made most girls cringe at the sight. Some guys had said the girls curled closer to them at those parts and Adam silently wished it was true.

Fiona answered the door with a smile and stepped out of the way so Adam could step in. He took some time to look around and admire how nice this was. It looked like it was right out of a magazine page. He never thought he'd ever see something like this in real life.

"So, you can just get settled on the couch while I get the snacks." Fiona smiled and went into her kitchen.

"This is a really nice place you have here." Adam complemented as he sat down and Fiona brought two bowls full of food in.

"Thanks, so are you ready to be tortured?" Fiona teased and sat away from him.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve this." Adam smiled, while he watched Fiona keep her distance. "Are you okay?" Adam grabbed her hand.

"Um yeah." Fiona nodded. "Perfect."

"Alright." Adam pulled his hand away and started to watch the movie.

As the movie got closer to the end Fiona knew the one scene that she couldn't stand was coming up. It was when Jake breaks Bella's knee with his hand. Just the way it pops down so easily and the way Fiona imagines it would feel sends a shiver down her spine. She didn't even like while Bella was talking about dying, it weirded her out and was kind of depressing.

Fiona looked at Adam who was frowning his eyebrows; probably not fully understand the whole thing. She looked at him hesitantly before crawling closer to him. Of course he noticed and looked at her weirdly.

"What are you-?" Adam cut himself off as Fiona snuggled into his side, his arm had already instinctively moved onto the top of the couch.

Adam started to feel uncomfortable with her being so close to him. Sure he had dreamed about being with a woman like Fiona forever and curling up on the couch or in bed, but Adam was always, in the right body. Since he wasn't at the moment, his body tensed up and caught Fiona attention.

"Is this too much?" Fiona looked up.

"No, it's fine." Adam smiled and kissed her cheek.

Fiona smiled before turning to the screen as the movie began, still with a big grin on her face.

000000000000000000000

Finally the first movie had ended, but Adam still had more to go. He looked down to notice Fiona about to doze off. He knew he couldn't pick her up, but didn't want to wake her. She was asleep by now and he was so uncomfortable. Somehow he managed to slip out from underneath her and replaced his lap with a pillow. He wrote her a letter and gave her a kiss on the cheek before calling a cab to pick him up.

00000000000000000000

Fiona woke up and looked around to see where she was. She figured out she was on her couch where she had fallen asleep, and that Adam was gone. She was sad that she didn't get to say good bye and that he had to pay for his ride home. Fiona got up and planned to head to her room when she noticed the note Adam had left her. She picked it up and read it with a smile on her face, while she walked to her room.

_Dear Fiona, _

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but if I didn't get home my mom would kill me. I can't wait until we do something else together. But this time I decide._

_-Adam_

Fiona laughed and held the letter close to her heart while she fell back against her bed.

00000000000000000000

The next day Fiona had to go to a rehearsal for the play. It was supposed to last only till 3, but with Eli being a perfectionist they would be there till 6. Sadly, staying up all night with Adam hadn't been a good idea. Eli came up to her by the podium and smirked at her.

"What?"

"I talked to Adam." Eli wiggled his eyebrows.

"So?" Fiona blushed.

"I can't believe he watched Twilight with you. It took Clare a whole week of complaining and bribing me to go see it."

"Well, maybe he's just more willing than you."

"Or maybe he thought it was worth cuddling up with you." Eli smirked.

"You two talk just like girls." Fiona laughed.

"Whatever, now be serious we have to get this play going." Eli said with a serious tone, but then put on a joking smirk and went to work on the stage.

Fiona watched as Eli ordered everyone into their places. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and took it out to check the text. When she saw it was from Adam she smiled and pressed the button to check the mail.

_Hey Fi,_

_I had a really great time last night and was hoping to do it again soon. You can decide if you want._

Fiona smiled and quickly responded back.

_I really had a good time too, but I want you to pick. ;)_

00000000000000000000000000

Adam smiled at the text he had gotten in the middle of class and closed the phone and paid attention to Mr. Pureno's lesson before he noticed him texting. He knew right away what he wanted to do with Fiona on their next date.

**Huh? Huh? What do ya think? I think you should review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona snuck up behind Adam and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He shot up and looked shocked as he turned around. Once he noticed it was Fiona he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back with a smile on her face.

"So, what have you got planned for our date?"

"Well, I was thinking it'd be better as a surprise." Adam winked.

"As much as I love surprises, I want to know what to wear."

"Just wear something you'd wear outside." Adam smiled. "That's a hint." He pecked her lips before walking away to his next class.

00000000000000000000000

Fiona ravaged through her closet and dresser for an outfit to wear. It was a pretty cool day out, but her mind was racing with ideas of what could happen on the date. If she went with something like short sleeves then she could say she was cold and Adam would give her the jacket he always likes to wear. But what if he didn't bring a jacket? Then what would she do to make it like a movie scene?

Fiona growled in frustration and looked over all the clothes she had spread around her room. Her eyes landing on a shirt, jeans, and other accessories. She smiled as an idea ran through her mind and she immediately rushed to get the clothes on.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

When there was a knock on the door Fiona ran to answer it. She stopped in front of it and smoothed her hair out, checking herself out in the mirror before opening the door. She smiled, showing white teeth, and welcomed Adam in.

"So, is my outfit good for the date?" Fiona twirled around, striking a pose at the end.

"You look perfect." Adam took her head and kissed her hand.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you, now let's get going, Beautiful." Adam interlocked his arm with Fiona's and led her out the door.

000000000000000000000000000

Fiona giggled as her and Adam walked down a trail to wherever Adam was taking her. They walked hand in hand through the woods, talking and telling jokes. She had totally forgotten that their date hadn't even started. It would have been fine if this is what they did for an hour.

"Alright, this is it." Adam smiled as pulled her closer.

Fiona looked around and saw it seemed to be a broken down building. She thought it was kind of gross and didn't see why Adam would bring her here; it wasn't very romantic to her. That was until she found a red blanket on the ground with food set nicely on it.

She turned around to face Adam with a big, disbelieving, smile on her face. He smiled back shyly and walked over to grab her hand and led her over to the picnic. Fiona smiled as she sat down with Adam.

"I can't believe you did this for me." she smiled.

"I'd do anything for you." Adam smiled and kissed her cheek.

000000000000000000000000

Fiona walked slowly alongside Adam, not wanting them to get to her condo. She knew as soon as they got home he would have to leave because of his curfews and they wouldn't see each other till tomorrow at school.

Sadly, Adam really did have to get home and they ended up rushing to Fiona's condo. When they got there they embraced in a hug good-bye, but Fiona wouldn't let go. Adam smiled at the fact that she didn't want to go, the truth is he didn't want to let her go either.

"Fi, I don't want to go either, but I have to." Adam rubbed her back.

"Alright, I guess I'll let you go." Fiona pulled away.

"I promise to call you as soon as I get home."

"I'll be waiting." Fiona pecked his lips and went into her condo.

0000000000000000000000000

Adam smiled as he walked up his front stairs. He had spent the whole walk home reliving his and Fiona's date. They had feed each other, cuddled, and he gave her his jacket when she got cold. Adam knew it was all mushy and girly but he loved who it had been just like in the movies.

He sighed as he entered his house and fell back against the door. He smiled while he zoned out into space. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and didn't even know what in the world gave him a chance to be with a girl like her. Oh yeah, Eli. Adam chuckled at the thought and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Cutie." Fiona cooed once she picked up her phone.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Adam smiled, walking to sit on the living room couch.

"I'd be better if you were here with me."

"Oh Fi, I wish I was with you too, but just wait for a little while and I'll see you at school."

"I can't wait. Anyway I'm going to head to bed. The sooner I get to sleep the sooner I'll see you."

"Alright, good night." Adam said lovingly and hung up.

"Is that the girl you've been dating?" Adam turned to see his mother, smiling and leaning against a frame by the stairs.

"Yeah." Adam nodded, hoping his mom would be cool with this.

"What's her name?" she asked, coming to sit on the arm rest of the couch.

"Fiona, Fiona Cyone." Adam smiled lightly.

"Oh um, Adam." She sighed.

"Mom please don't, you told me about what she did during Vegas Night, but Eli said she was better."

"Alright, um, I won't. I just want you to be careful."

"We're good together mom. I'll be fine."

"Okay, sweetie." Audra kissed his forehead. "So, when am I meeting her?"

"Um, I uh, I don't know if it's that serious, yet." Adam said.

"Oh it's never too soon to meet parents." Audra smiled. "How about some day next week? Ask when she's free." She said and walked up the stairs.

Adam frowned in confusion and sighed, falling to the side on the couch. This was going to suck!


	6. Chapter 6

Adam saw Fiona walking down the hall and snuck up behind, planting a kiss on the side of her neck. She snapped around and smiled when she noticed it was Adam.

"Hey, baby." she brought him into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Adam pulled away and pecked her lips. "So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, but I'm hanging out with my boyfriend." Fiona shrugged her shoulders.

"Boyfriend? Huh?" Adam smiled. "Well, I guess you'll miss meeting my parents." Adam said and started to walk away.

"Wait, what?" Fiona ran up and stopped him, noticing he was smiling. "You want me to meet your parents?"

"Well, my mom wants to meet you. If you don't want to I'll just talk to her, act like you wanted to come but couldn't or something."

"No, no it's just that, your mom is Mrs. Torres and we didn't exactly get on the right foot."

"I'll make sure my mom has an open mind. Trust me." Adam kissed her hand, making her smile.

"I do." Fiona nodded and kissed his cheek before going off to her class.

00000000000000000000000

"What am I going to do Holly J?" Fiona shouted over the phone.

"You're just meeting his parents." She said it like it was nothing.

"Holly J, Adam's mom was one of the parents at the meeting for Vegas Night. She saw me in that skanky outfit I gave you. How can I look her in the eye and tell her how much of a good girl I am for her son?"

"You just have to be confident and don't let what you did in the past effect what could happen in your future."

"I'll try." Fiona nodded. "Bye HJ." Fiona said sadly, hanging up the phone.

She sighed and sat down on the couch in defeat. Her eyes wandered over to the refrigerator that she knew held a few bottles of champagne. Fiona knew she shouldn't, but it was the only thing that could make her feel better right now. She walked over and got the bottle out, popping the cork out before pouring it. She downed the liquid, feeling it run down her throat smoothly then came the calming feeling and breathed out.

0000000000000000000000

Adam rushed to the door once there was a knocking on it so his mom wouldn't answer it. He smiled and took her hand, leading her inside. He embraced her and kissed her lips once he pulled away.

"Hey, how are you?" he smiled.

"I feel amazing." Fiona smiled gleefully, giggling a lot.

"Fiona, what's wrong? You're acting weird."

"No I'm not." Fiona smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"No you are; I know it." Adam nodded, frowning at her.

"Adam, is that Fiona?" Mrs. Torres shouted, coming into view.

"Oh, Mrs. Torres. Hi-" Fiona said loudly, tripping over a side table as she tried to run to Audra.

"Fi." Adam called, and helped pick her up.

"Oh, thank you Adam. You're so amazing." she giggled.

"Adam." Audra said, motioning him to come closer to her.

He set Fiona up right and shyly came closer to his mother.

"Yes?"

"She's drunk. I want her out of my house." She hissed.

"No, she's probably just nervous." Adam said.

"Adam, get her home."

"Okay." Adam nodded. "Come on Fi." Adam pulled her to the door.

"Where are we going? We haven't had dinner yet. I'm hungry."

"I'll get you something to eat once we get you back home."

"Aw, are you going to cook for me? That's so romantic." Fiona smiled and kissed Adam's cheek as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, wait here I have to make a call." Adam said and took out his phone.

00000000000000000000000000

Adam tucked the covers under Fiona's limp body while she slept soundlessly. He looked down at her sadly and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He just couldn't comprehend why she would drink. He had heard the rumors but thought that she was fine now, that that's why Eli set them up.

Adam sighed and shook his head, the thinking hurting his head. He made his way out of her room, shutting off all the lights as he walked out of the house. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Fiona when she was like this.

00000000000000000000000000

Fiona woke up to the sunlight shining in her room. She looked around and her head starting spinning. She couldn't remember how or when she had gotten into her bed. She remembered drinking and then nothing. She thought she could remember walking, and driving, and seeing Adam. Oh shit! All the events came back to her and she started to cry. She needed to make a good impression, but it ended up being just like the first time. Fiona quickly reached for her phone and texted Adam.

_I'm so sorry about what happened last night. Can you ever forgive me?_

_-Fi_

Fiona waited and waited for him to text back but he never did, and she couldn't blame him. She decided she'd just have to face him in school somehow and try to make it up to him. Hopefully it would be that easy.

**Sorry it's so short! Happy last day of Summer! :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter! I am so giving! You can thank kaila09100 for the update!**

Adam walked down the hall in a trance. He was still upset about what Fiona had done last night. He had made sure his mom was going to be fair, he had helped with dinner, and even gave Fiona tips on how to get on his mother's good side, but she still showed up drunk and his mom hates her. She had given him a long speech about how she wasn't good enough to be a part of his life, but Adam wasn't going to let Fiona go because of one flaw. He'd be a hypocrite if he did. Remembering that he was transgender made him remember that Fiona still had no idea. Things just got a lot more complicated.

"Adam!" Fiona shouted running up and hugging him from the back. "Hey, how are you?" she said gleefully.

"How am I?" he turned back in disbelief. "How do you think I am after last night?!" Fiona's face fell and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry, it was a onetime thing and it'll never happen again."

"How can I be sure that? I know you had a drinking problem last year, how can I expect this is a onetime thing?"

"I was in a time of weakness and gave in, but I'm all better. I promise."

"Fiona I have a rough life and, even though I like you so much, I don't know if I can handle being with you if you drink."

"Adam I swear that you can break up with me or whatever if I ever drink again, but I won't."

"Alright, I'll give you another chance. Just please don't mess it up, I really want to be with you."

"I won't." Fiona smiled and kissed his lips. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, we can meet up at the Dot."

"Our first date place." Fiona smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving to go to class.

00000000000000000000000000

Adam waited at the Dot for Fiona to arrive. He had already ordered their drinks because he knew what she liked. His eyes darted up when the doorbell rang and Fiona walked in. she looked around and smiled when she found him. He gave a small smile back as she made her way over to sit across from him.

"I already got your drink." He slid the glass over to her, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh thank you." Fiona said, and kissed his cheek. "Adam, are you still upset about dinner?" Fiona asked, seeing his face wasn't happy.

"I just really wanted my mom to like you; everything would've been so much easier."

"I wish I could take it back. Please just don't be mad with me." she rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"I'm not, it just sucks." he said, finally looking at her.

"I would do anything to make it right."

"I think time will help my mom get over it."

"Next time I'll be on my best behavior." Fiona smiled proudly. "Any way, do you think you could come over and hang out? We could watch New Moon." Fiona joked.

"If that's the plan then sorry I gotta wash my hair." Adam joked back.

"Alright, Batman or whatever."

"I want to, but my mom probably won't let me, for a long time probably."

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Fiona looked down, ashamed.

"We'll get through this." Adam took her hand in his. "I promise." He kissed her lips and the two smiled, walking hand in hand back to school.

0000000000000000000000000

Fiona sat home alone, wishing Adam was here with her. She had really screwed up their perfect relationship. God she was so stupid! He had given him so many things and ways to get his mom to love her and had put so much work and effort into the dinner, but then she went and fucked it all up. She had probably embarrassed him so much and made herself look like an idiot. A drunken idiot. He deserved someone much better than her. Someone who his mom would love instantly, someone he wouldn't have to worry about, and someone who he'd be able to love. She would never be that girl.

Her eyes wandered around the living space that seemed to be closing in on her. It seemed so big and empty she just wanted to scream. She got up off of the couch and walked around aimlessly. She didn't have any room she needed to go to, but she couldn't stay in one place. Her body shook and she knew what she needed. She walked over to the fridge, pulling out the bottle of champagne.

0000000000000000000000000

Adam wanted and wished his mom would let him go to Fiona's. She wasn't bad like his mom thought; she just made a bad decision. He worried about all day and couldn't bear to not be around her. In the back of his mind he knew she had a problem and that she needed help, but he didn't know how to help her.

It drove him crazy thinking about her being alone and sad. He knew that was why most people drank, to feel better and it scared him to think she could be doing that right now. He shot up from the bed and sprinted out of his house, yelling to his mom he was going out, not telling her where.

He ran down the ten blocks to Fiona's apartment, breathing heavily as he stepped through the door and walked around the condo, looking for his girlfriend.

"Fiona!" he yelled out and reached the kitchen.

He saw Fiona pause with the full bottle of alcohol in her hand. She slammed the bottle on the counter and moved away, staring in fear at Adam.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just going to take a little sip." She smiled.

"Fiona don't lie to me." Adam asked sadly.

"Alright I was going to have a few sips but I wasn't going to get drunk!"

"Yes you were Fi! Why would you do this, after all that happened?!"

"Because I need it! You don't know what it's like to be a screw up and to be a burden on everyone you know!"

"Fiona, you are not a burden or a screw up! You are beautiful, and kind, and loving, and just perfect!"

"You're just saying that!" Fiona sobbed. "Just leave me alone and let me drink!" Fiona went to grab the bottle.

"No!" Adam snatched the bottle. "I won't let you!"

"Adam, give me the bottle!" Fiona jumped over to him, grabbing for the bottle and fighting with Adam for it.

"There is no way I'm letting you drink this!" Adam shouted, jumping away from Fiona and popping the top open before chugging the liquid.

Fiona watched in shock as Adam didn't stop drinking till the whole thing was gone. He took the empty bottle and put it on the counter before facing Fiona.

"Now you can't get drunk and we can talk about this!"

"Adam you just chugged a whole bottle of champagne! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…. I'm…. whoa." Adam said starting to stumble around in a little circle.

"Adam?"

"Um, yeah, hey, I'm fine. I just feel um….." Adam smiled and gave a little giggle. "I feel like a little butterfly." He laughed loudly.

"Okay, you need to sit down." Fiona took his hand.

"No I don't, you- you need to sit down." He laughed.

"Come on." She pulled him a little.

Adam shook his head with a big grin on his face and pulled her into a kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue. She kissed back a little before pulling away.

"Okay, now you need to come sit."

"No! I want to make-out with you!" Adam whined and pulled Fiona back to him.

"No, no Adam, stop." Fiona said sternly as Adam kissed her neck sloppily.

"But you taste like cherry, grape, banana, fly, pig, pudding." Adam trailed off and fell against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

"Oh, Adam please get up."

"Will you have sex with me if I do?" Adam smiled cockily up at her.

"What?"

"If I had a penis I would want to have lots of sex with you!" he shouted. "But I don't and it sucks!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Adam just laughed and crawled over to the couch, climbing up onto it and lying on his face. He continued to laugh into the cushion. He couldn't breathe in the couch and turned his head out to the side to breath and continue giggling as Fiona came over to him.

"I think you just need to sleep this off." She said.

"I want to kiss you all over." He said, laughing at the end.

"Really?" Fiona giggled; drunk Adam was kind of funny.

"Honk, honk." He said squeezing her boob.

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed." Fiona pushed his hand away and left to her room.

0000000000000000000000000

Fiona was resting in her bed when the bed shifted and an arm and on her stomach. She turned and saw Adam deep in sleep. He had just layed down not two seconds ago and was out like a light. He layed on his stomach with his mouth parted slightly and snored lightly. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. She thought it was sweet how he had drank the whole bottle to stop her from getting drunk. She told herself she would get help to make up for it and come back a new person. Someone Adam deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam woke up feeling dizzy. He squinted his eyes and looked around the room he was in. He was in a bed, lying on his back, in some room he had never been in. His head was pounding and his stomach was in knots. He rubbed his forehead and groaned at the pain he was in.

"Oh you're awake." Adam turned to look at Fiona who was bringing him a glass of water. "Here, this will help with the hangover." She handed him the drink.

"I drank last night?" Adam asked, sipping the water.

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything after I left my house."

"Well, you pretty much drank a whole bottle of champagne so I couldn't."

"Wow, I feel like crap!"

"Yeah that happens whenever you drink that much, especially when it's your first time."

"Is feeling sick to my stomach a symptom, too?"

"Um yeah, you want me to-?" Fiona stopped talking when Adam shot up and ran to the bathroom.

She followed right behind and sat there with him while he emptied his stomach's contents. She wanted to rub his back, but he seemed to be in such pain that she didn't want to hurt him. Once he was done she rubbed his back and helped him back to her bedroom.

"I'm never going to drink again." He sighed and curled up in a ball on the bed.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Fiona said sadly.

"N Fi, you have a problem. It was my idea to drink the bottle. I just remember not wanting to break it and get glass everywhere."

"Yeah, and you were pretty funny to watch while you were drunk."

"What kind of drunk am I?"

"You're like a perverted drunk kind of."

"Really?"

"Yeah you were kissing my neck and squeezed my breast." Fiona blushed.

"Ugh, the first time I get to second base I was too drunk to remember it."

"Yeah and you kept saying something about not having a penis? What did you mean?"

"Um, well I guess I was just really drunk." Adam tried to laugh it off.

"Most people don't say stuff like that." Adam looked away. "Adam, please. Talk to me."

"Alright, I guess is should tell you. Fi, I'm….. I'm a FTM."

"A Female to Male Transgender?"

"Yeah, please don't hate me." Adam begged.

"Oh Adam, I could never hate you." Fiona kissed him. "Especially not because you're trans. It doesn't change a thing." She rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so happy to have you as my girlfriend. I don't ever want to leave you."

"Well, maybe after I get out of rehab we can pick up where we left off?"

"You're going to rehab?"

"I'm sure it'll only be for a while, but I do think I need to go still."

"I'm glad, and I'll wait for you I promise you."

"I believe you." Fiona smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I should go home." He said, starting to get up.

"No, I don't want you going home like this."

"But we have school."

"I'll call us in sick." Fiona smiled and left to make the call.

000000000000000000000000

Adam stayed in bed with Fiona. She would get him water and give him messages to help the pains and aches. He slept most of the time, which would definitely help with the hangover. She'd give him kisses all over his face while he slept. She really liked him and it hurt her that tomorrow she'd be leaving for rehab and spend days without his company.

"Fiona." he mumbled in his sleep.

Fiona smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek, shushing him quietly. She played with his hair and continued to smile at his sleeping face.

"Fiona." Adam sighed and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Adam." Fiona said, tears in her eyes as she watched him cuddle up to her in his sleep. "I'm going to miss you so much." She kissed his cheek, moving into his embrace.

0000000000000000000000000

Adam had started to feel better around when school would be ending. He got ready to go home and lie to his mom about where he has been all night and day. Fiona had already planned to talk to her therapist about her drinking so they could get her some help.

"I'll call me later." Adam said.

"Okay." Fiona nodded, looking sad.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Adam brought her into a hug. "You can do this."

"I just don't want this to be my whole life."

"It won't unless you let it." Adam kissed her forehead.

"Thanks. You should get home."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Adam rubbed her cheek before leaving for home.

0000000000000000000000

It had been about two days since Adam got drunk for Fiona and she had decided to go to rehab. Now her bags were all packed and the cab was about to take her away. Her mom had already said her goodbye and they were both now waiting for Adam to come.

"Fiona!" the two turned around to see Adam hurrying over to them. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said, reaching them.

"It's fine." Fiona smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I would never let you leave without a goodbye."

Fiona pulled away and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you." Fiona said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Adam wiped the tears away. "I'll be here when you get back." He kissed her forehead.

"Honey, you have to get going." Mrs. Coyne called, holding the door open.

"Alright, I have to go." Fiona told Adam."

"I know, but I'll be here when you come back."

"I know you will." Fiona smiled sadly, moving towards the cab. "Bye." She whispered as the car pulled away.

"Goodbye." Adam whispered back, sadly. "I love you." he said, but knew she couldn't here him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I only have two more weeks of Golf and then I won't have two hours of practice after school and I can write, but for now just bear with me.**

Fiona had been gone for about two weeks and had gotten a lot better. She had relearned all the methods of controlling her drinking and learned a few new ones. She was positive she could stay out of rehab for the rest of her life if she tried. Even though her trip to rehab had been sad and boring, it would be totally worth it when she has her perfect relationship with Adam.

It was Saturday and she was heading home today. Adam had promised he would be there and that was the thing that excited Fiona the most. It had been way too long and she couldn't be happier that she was going to be with him.

Right now she had gotten dropped off at her condo and greeted her mom and brother. They talked for a while, keeping the mood light and out of bad territory. Fiona was comfortable talking about it, but just didn't want to. They had left a long time ago and she sat alone waiting for Adam to come like he said he would.

She knew he would come; it just worried her that he wasn't here. She wondered if it was something like his mom stopping him or something bad like a car accident. Fiona stopped her thought and sat down to watch some T.V. and take her mind off it. He would come and she knew it.

0000000000000000000000

"Fiona?"

Fiona's eyes opened slightly to peak out at the person, shaking her awake. She looked up with widened eyes when she recognized the hat and sat up. She casually wiped the tiny amount of droll on the corner of her mouth and fixed her hair, smiling up at him.

"Adam." She said in awe, bringing him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find a way to sneak out till now." he whispered into her shoulder.

"It wasn't that long." She sighed as the pulled away from their embrace.

"Still, it wasn't fair to make you wait this long." Adam took a seat next to her.

"It wasn't that long." Fiona snuggled under his arm as they sat back. "I spent most of the time dreaming of you."

"What was happening in these dreams of yours?"

"We were kissing and cuddling like we are now."

"Really?" Adam smiled shyly and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

0000000000000000000000000

Fiona woke up at eight and found Adam in bed with her, his arm draped across her stomach. She smiled at the memory of them taking their make-out session to the bedroom when it got intense and then falling asleep after they were done. She turned over onto her side to face Adam and lightly stroked his face, with the back of her fingers. She smiled before she shook him awake.

"Adam. Adam." Fiona repeated quietly while Adam groggily woke up.

"Hmmm, what time is it?" he groaned, rubbing the sleep off his face.

"Eight o'clock."

"I should probably start heading home." Adam sat up and stretched.

"Or you could tell your mom you're staying at Eli's so you could stay here." Fiona smiled deviously.

"Well, um…." Adam stiffened up. "I don't think that's good idea. I mean I want to spend time with you, but lying to my mom as soon as you come back isn't going to help her think you're a good influence on me."

"Right, I don't want to make things worse." Fiona looked down sadly.

"Fi, I really want things to be better now, and everything has changed. You know I'm Trans and you just got back from rehab, we should take things slower."

"I'm all better and it doesn't bother me that you're transgender."

"Still, I just wanna tread lightly. Can we do that?"

"Sure, I'm cool with whatever you want."

Adam smiled one last time and gave her a kiss before getting up to leave.

00000000000000000000000

Fiona woke up that morning and sighed, wishing Adam had stayed. She missed his body keeping her warm and heating her bed. If he were here right now she's be waking him with kisses and they'd be cuddling up together. She sighed again wishing this wasn't all part of her imagination.

Her head snapped over to her phone on the night table when it vibrated and moved to pick it up. Adam's name was lit up with a picture of them together above it. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her cheek. Fiona smiled at the picture before she pressed the _View Now_ button and checked the text.

_Want to hang out tonight? We can watch a movie or go out or something._

Fiona smiled more and quickly texted him back.

_That sounds perfect! We'll have a lot of fun ;)_

000000000000000000000000

Adam smiled shyly at the text. Eli noticed the look and set his coffee down.

"What's got you all smiley?" he asked.

"Fiona just texted me that we're going to hang out tonight." Adam stated, proudly.

"That's all?"

"Well, she did promise some fun." Adam wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Oooo, I get it now." Eli smirked. "But didn't you say you were going to take it slow?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean it can't be fun."

"I guess, I'm just wondering how slow you plan on taking this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you plan on letting Fiona see you or not?"

Adam sat there frozen and stared forward.

**Dramatic to DRAMATIC! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

Adam waited for Fiona by her locker after school, wanting to talk about tonight. He needed to know what she expected and see if she understood that he wasn't comfortable with his body. He knew Fiona was okay with him being Transgender, but that didn't mean he was.

Adam's head moved up when he heard the heels of Fiona's shoes clicking, getting closer. He had come to know how her shoes sounded when they had walked into school together, they were pretty loud, but it didn't bother him, he loved everything about her.

"Hey Adam." Fiona smiled as she started to unlock her locker.

"Hey Fi, so about tonight."

"You can still come over right?" Fiona looked worried.

"Yeah I can, but I was just wondering if you were okay if we went slowly, like really slow?"

"Yeah, I told you I was okay with it."

"Right, but like we're going to have to stop at a certain point for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"Fiona, I'm just not fully comfortable with my body and I don't want do anything too physical until I am."

"So like where would we stop?"

"I think making-out is as far as I want to go."

"Um, okay I guess that's alright." Fiona said, not really excited about that.

"Really?" Adam asked, shocked, believing she was serious.

"Yeah, whatever makes you feel comfortable." Fiona rubbed his cheek before kissing his lips softly and walking out hand in hand.

0000000000000000000000000

"So, you're on your way?" Fiona asked Adam over the phone.

"Yep, I'm two blocks away."

"So, how are you going to sneak back home later?"

"Actually I couldn't get out unless I told my mom I was staying over at Eli's, so I guess I'm staying over. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. Last night was pretty rough, being alone and all."

"Well, I could stay over tomorrow too if you want?"

"No, just tonight. Being alone is something I had to deal with last time and I can do it again. I just really missed you." Fiona said, smiling once she heard a knocking on the door.

She closed the phone and went to open it up. As soon as the door was opened Adam pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Fiona smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair, before they pulled apart.

"I missed you too." Adam smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind Fiona's ear.

0000000000000000000000000

Fiona and Adam had watched a few T.V. shows, movies, and just talked for a long time. Now they were both tired and wanted to go to bed. Fiona was happy Adam would be with her and Adam was comfortable because Fiona agreed to go at his pace.

She got in bed first and waited for Adam to join her. He was going to the bathroom and said he'd be with her soon. She layed on the side, smiling as the bathroom door opened and Adam could be heard walking closer. He came in and smiled at her before moving under the covers and lying on his back. Fiona wiggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Adam smiled lightly down at her, brushing a few pieces of hair behind her ear.

"Good night Fi."

"Good night." She pecked his cheek and started to fall asleep, but something was bothering her. "Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure we couldn't go further than making-out. I mean we practically do that already, and I would really like some other things to look forward to."

"Fiona, I just don't feel comfortable with taking my clothes off."

"Well, I don't mind. It shouldn't feel bad in front of me."

"That's not it! _I_ hate my body!" Adam sat up.

"But I can show you how perfect it is." Fiona said innocently.

"But it's not perfect; it's disgusting and all wrong!" Adam stood up.

"Adam, where are you going?!"

"I don't want to talk about this!" he shouted picking up his day clothes.

"No, Adam, please stay. I'll stop." Fiona begged, tears beginning in her eyes.

"You swear?" he looked at her seriously.

Fiona nodded and relaxed when Adam walked back over. This time when they layed down Adam kept his distance and Fiona gave him the space. They fell asleep away from each other.

0000000000000000000

The next morning was awkward and Adam didn't stay long, he left early. Fiona felt so bad for what happened last night. It was supposed to be perfect. They would talk, watch some T.V., and cuddle up together till they went to sleep. But it all turned to crap when she wanted to talk about the future of their relationship. He had to understand that Fiona would want to become closer to him and want to be as intimate as she good with him. Hopefully things would get better and they would make it through this.

000000000000000000000

"She said she was okay with taking it slow." Adam whispered, staring into his cup of coffee.

"Adam you can't be upset with her for wanting to be physical with you." Eli told, frowning.

"I don't know what she wants me to do, to say!"

"Well, you can't just threaten to leave her every time she wants to talk about this."

"Well, what else should I do?"

"Listen to her; find some way to make her happy without making you uncomfortable."

"I don't think I can do that."

"In relationships you have to adjust and work with your partner to make things better for the both of you."

"What if I can't?"

"You'll never know until you try." Eli shrugged, getting up to head to Degrassi.

Adam sat there thinking about how he could make this better. He finished up his drink after he decided he would do anything to make Fiona happy, even if he had to do some things he didn't want to. Fiona was the girl of his dreams and she meant everything to him.

**Next chap will be good, I swear. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Fiona!" Adam called down the hall, with a smile on his face.

"Fiona turned and relaxed when she saw the smile on his face. She smiled back and ran closer to him. Once she started to get closer to him, his arms opened and she ran into them. But she didn't know he would pick her up and twirl her around. Fiona squealed when he did till he put her back on solid ground.

"Hey, what's got you so happy?" she asked, smiling wide.

"I just thought a lot about some stuff and I want to sleep over again, can I? It'll be better tonight." He promised, grinning hopefully.

"Well, of course, you're welcome over anytime, no questions asked."

"Perfect." Adam mushed his lips against Fiona's, but not moving them. "I'll see you tonight." He said and walked away with a huge smile.

Fiona smiled at how happy he was and was excited to see how he planned to make tonight better for both of them. She just had to make sure everything went well so there wouldn't be anything more wrong with their relationship.

00000000000000000000

Adam was getting dressed his baggy jeans, loose t- shirt, and bulky jacket. After he fixed his hair, pushing it back until there were curls by his neck, he put his beanie on just how he liked it and smiled at his reflection.

"Hey, what are you all getting ready for?" his mom asked, looking at him for the bathroom doorway.

"Um, I was just going to go hang with Eli." Adam said, bringing his nervous tone down a bit.

"Uh huh." His mom said unsatisfied with his excuse. "When do every need to get ready to hang with Eli, so what's really going on?"

"Mom." Adam whined.

"Adam, tell me or you are not leaving this house!" Mrs. Torres warned.

"Fine," he shouted, "I was just planning on going to Fiona's place and being with her!"

"Adam," his mom sighed, "we've talked about this. I don't think you should be involved with her. Your life is so complicated right now."

"Yeah, but sitting around doesn't make it better! And she doesn't care about me being Trans, she accepts me."

"What about when she wants to get more physical?"

"I can handle it."

"I don't think you can!"

"Stop treating me like some kid!" Adam shouted angrily and stormed out of the house.

00000000000000000000000

Adam knocked on the door rapidly, waiting for Fiona to answer. He didn't know if his mom had followed him or, she being over dramatic, called the cops.

"Hey." Fiona smiled, opening the door.

"Hi, princess." Adam grinned and leaned in to kiss before walking in.

"So, what have you got planned for tonight to make everything better?"

"Well, we can start by doing whatever you want to do."

"I want to do whatever you had in plan." Fiona wrapped her arms around Adam's neck

"Well then." Adam smirked and leaned in.

His and Fiona's lips moved together, creating a boil in both of their stomachs. Hands moved over each other's bodies, never getting inappropriate, but still adding pleasure and something new to their kisses. Adam moved his lips down to Fiona's neck and sucked lightly on her skin. Fiona shook at the sensation, sighing out in contentment, as her hands twirled around in his curls. Adam smirked at her light pulling and removed his lips.

"I want to go to the next level with you." Adam said, honestly.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Adam took her hand, leading her to her room.

Fiona followed, smiling nervously. She sat on the bed while and Adam stood in front of her.

"So, I was thinking today that I do want to be more physical with you and, even if I'm insecure, I really like you and I'd do anything for you." Adam said, trying to look confident for Fiona.

He smiled slightly and leaned into her to kiss her lips. Fiona kissed back lightly and put her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him forward. She layed back and brought Adam with her, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and poked at Adam's lips till he got the hint.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth and their tongues rubbed against each other. Fiona moaned into the kiss and took Adam's hat off, throwing it to the side so she could mess up his hair. She messed it up enough that it wasn't slicked back, but scruffier and to the sides. A few pieces stuck out on the sides, but nothing too crazy.

Adam pulled away from her and stood up, back in front of her. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and froze. He stayed there, chanting in his head that he could, and had, to do this. Adam took a deep breath and before pulling his shirt over his head.

Fiona stared at Adam's blinding over his black wife beater. When she looked up, Adam was avoiding eye contact. Fiona sat up more and tried to get a better look at his face while he kept it turned to the left. From that point of view he seemed to hate this, but maybe he was just nervous, Fiona would be too.

Then Adam continued. His hand reached up to unclip his bindings and they started to unwind. Fiona watched his face as he looked down at himself. He looked so scared and upset. When she heard a sniffled and saw tears drop to the floor from Adam's eyes is when she had to stop this.

She went to pick up his clothes and handed them to him. He looked up scared, wondering what he did wrong, but he didn't do anything wrong.

"Just put your clothes back on." She said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"But I thought this is what you wanted?" he voice squeaked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't want you to be sad." Fiona cooed, pulling him into a hug.

"I hate how I look, how I am." Adam shook as he cried into her shoulder, his breath becoming uneven and hard.

"I know, and I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do. Please don't try to force yourself." Fiona whispered, as they pulled away.

"I just wish I could be the man you deserve." Adam sighed, more tears falling out of both his eyes.

"You're more of man than I thought I would ever get." Fiona said, happy tears filling up in her eyes.

Adam inhaled sharply, before bring her into another hug, "I love you Fi." He whispered.

Fiona pulled back, "I love you too."

She sniffled once before kissing him hard on the lips.

Once they broke apart, which was after like 10 minutes of non-stop making out, Adam went to the bathroom to put his clothing back of.

000000000000000000000000

Fiona waited for Adam to come join her in bed. She had already gotten into her soft, purple pajama pants and a white tank, now all she needed was Adam's arms wrapped around to make everything perfect. When Adam did walk in Fiona smiled instantly and pulled the blankets back for him, moving onto her side.

"I was trying to warm it up for you." Fiona grinned, as Adam slid in next to her.

"It's wonderful." Adam cupped he cheek and kissed her softly.

Fiona turned over and pressed her back up against Adam. He smiled and kissed her cheek before snuggling into the bed behind her. Fiona placed her hand on top of Adam's, which was placed on her hips, and rubbed the back with her thumb. She waited and focused on the feeling of Adam and hers body heat melting around each other. She felt at easy and soon couldn't help but fall asleep.

**I was seriously crying while I wrote this. I just kept imagining how sad Adam's face is, just because I don't think I did the best descriptive work, I kept think of like when Riley was in the bathroom with Sam and was like 'I not normal.' It was that kind of face, but on Adam so it was worse. Hope you guys like!**


	12. Chapter 12

Fiona's alarm clock beeped loudly and her eyes slowly opened up. She turned to her right to hit the off button groggily and then back onto her back. She looked around her large room and then over to the light snoring on her left. Adam was plunked down on his stomach, arms stretched out over Fiona's stomach and off the bed, and his lips slightly spread apart. She ruffled his already scruffy hair, waking him up. Adam propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at Fiona through half-lidded eyes.

"Morning, love." He smiled, his voice strained as he stretched out.

"Good morning." Fiona smiled, showing her teeth. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." Adam leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm glad, but now we have to get ready."

"Yeah, you're right." Adam pushed himself up and moved his legs off the bed, planting them onto the floor. "Let's go princess." Adam held his right hand out for her to take.

"Okay, my handsome prince." Fiona took his hand and pressed her chest against his.

Normally Adam would be so uncomfortable but Fiona made him feel right and he liked being close to her. She leaned up and slowly kissed his lips.

"I love you." Fiona smiled, pulling back.

"I love you too." Adam pecked her lips and they left to get dressed.

000000000000000000

Adam drove with Fiona in the cab to Degrassi, cuddled close to each other, holding hands. Adam watched the street out the front car window while Fiona played with their interlocked hands.

"Think we could hang out again today after school?" Fiona asked.

"I wish I could, but my family and I are having a dinner tonight at Little Miss. Steaks." Adam said sadly, kissing the top of her head.

"And I'm not invited." Fiona sighed.

"Fi, I wish I could bring you, but I can't. Next time I promise to take you."

"Okay." Fiona looked up and smiled, kissing his lips as the car pulled to a stop.

"I'll call you afterwards."

000000000000000000

"Yo, mom was so pissed off last night!" Drew yelled, catching up with Adam.

"I don't care. Fiona and I had the best night of our lives."

"Really?" Drew wiggled his eyebrows. "So how X- rated was it?"

"It wasn't even T- rated." Adam laughed, shaking his head.

"Then what happened to make it so amazing?" Drew frowned.

"I told her I loved her." Adam stopped walking and shrugged.

"Hold up, what?" Drew turned around in disbelief.

"I told I loved her and she said she loved me back."

"Yeah I get that but haven't you been dating for like a 2 months and she was in rehab for like 2 weeks of it?"

"Yeah, but I can't help how I feel and she feels the same way so it's not like I'm moving too fast for her. Plus with the fact that we can't do anything more than kissing love just comes sooner."

"You guys don't do any more than kiss?"

"Andrew, I'm not," Adam motioned towards himself, "willing to go any further."

"Well you don't have to do anything more than losing a few garments of clothing and undressing Fiona." Drew winked.

"Wait you're telling me that I could, like, do stuff to her, but I don't have to do anything?"

"Why not? I'm sure Fiona won't complain." Drew punched Adam's shoulder and walked away.

Adam stood their smiling to himself, thinking about how great it would be to please Fiona without having to get too uncomfortable.

0000000000000000000000000

Fiona sat at home doing her homework on the couch and waiting for Fiona to call her. She wanted to talk to him, maybe convince him to come over and stay the night. By now she had gotten all her homework done and was just starting at the black screen of her flat screen T.V.

It was around 6 so they must've been just starting dinner. Fiona was so bored and sad that she wasn't able to go to Adam's family dinner. She thought he would want her there. Fiona continued to think about how it would be to have dinner with Adam's family. Holding his hand under the table, sharing glances, and maybe playing a little footsie too. Fiona smiled at the thought and decided that showing up would be fun. Of course Adam would be surprised, but he would be happy.

0000000000000000000000

Fiona was dressed up in some up-scale casual outfit when she entered the restaurant. She looked around the place for her Adam but ended up seeing Mrs. Torres. She got closer to the table and looked at all the other people sitting around it, but she never saw Adam. She looked closer and noticed someone who strangely resembled him but didn't look quite right.

She took more steps even closer and saw the familiar person looked up in shock at her. She knew then that it was Adam, but in girl clothes, make-up, and a weird hair style.

"How are you looking at Gracie?" an old lady by Adam asked, leaning over to look at Fiona. "Is that one of your friends?"

"Um, no well, I mean…" Adam bumbled.

"I'm Fiona Coyne, I know Ad- I mean Gracie from school."

"So you are a friend?"

"Yeah, friends." Fiona nodded sadly, looking at Adam. "Um, I was just leaving but I'll see you around 'Gracie'." Fiona smiled fakely.

"She seems nice, Gracie." Grams smiled.

"Yeah, she really is." Adam said sadly, avoiding eye contact, and playing with his food.

Grams looked at everyone who got suddenly quiet and looked nervous. She frowned at everyone but shrugged it off and started eating again.

Adam looked at the door Fiona had exited and felt ashamed. How was he going to explain this to her? This was never supposed to happen. He never wanted her to see him like this, as Gracie.


	13. Chapter 13

_Fiona I know what you saw was probably confusing, but please let me explain. Call me when you get this. I love you so much. Please!_

Adam's voice was begging her every time he left a new voice message. Fiona wanted to call him back and let him explain, because she was seriously confused, but she didn't want to talk to him right now. What if he was turning back into a girl? They would have to break up, but she loved him. How could he explain that they couldn't be together because he no longer was a transgender? But how could he just stop being Trans? Was that even possible?

All the questions ran Fiona crazy and she couldn't take it. She just needed to sleep and try to avoid Adam. She didn't want to deal with all the drama for one day.

00000000000000000

Fiona had practically ran to her locker and gotten her things, not stopping to talk to anyone. The faster she moved the greater chance she had of avoiding Adam.

She continued to move as quickly as possible from each class to another and it seemed to be working for three classes, but by then Adam had caught on and moved faster than Fiona.

Fiona felt confident that she had made it to her next class, but to her disappointment Adam was waiting for her in front of the door. She took in a deep breath and approached him. He stiffened up and looked nervous once he saw her coming.

"Fiona, we need to talk." Adam sighed desperately, tears already in his eyes.

"I don't want to do this now." Fiona shook her head, keeping her voice low.

"After school then?" Adam asked, hopefully.

Fiona looked down unhappy about the way this conversation was going and how the one after school might go.

"Fiona, please." Adam took her hand.

"Fine." Fiona immediately answered and pulled her hand away.

Adam watched her turn away and sit in her desk before going to his own class.

000000000000000000000

Fiona waited on the front stairs for Adam so they could walk to her condo together. She wasn't looking forward to any of this, but there are some things you just have to do.

"Hey Princess, you ready to go?" Adam came down the stairs, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, let's go." Fiona said, pissed off by the show he was putting on.

Adam looked down ashamed. He just wanted to make Fiona a little happy.

0000000000000000000000

Fiona unlocked the door and stepped in before Adam. She set her backpack down on the floor and then went to sit on the couch. Adam cautiously sat down on the couch with her, keeping a large amount of space between them.

"Fiona, what you saw yesterday,… I'm so ashamed. I never wanted you to see me like that, I don't want anyone to see me like that." Adam looked at Fiona, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Then why were you?" Fiona finally faced him.

"My Grandma doesn't know about…., me being Trans." Adam looked away this time.

"Why don't you tell her?" Fiona frowned, moving next to him.

"She loves Gracie, and I love her. I don't want to hate me." Adam whispered.

"You're still the same person." Fiona took his hand, "Just a boy now."

"Some people don't see it like that." Adam looked up.

"Then screw them." Fiona looked into his eyes.

Adam gave a light- hearted smile and leaned in. Their lips mingled and flowed together. Adam pushed Fiona onto her back and came down with her. She opened her mouth and allowed Adam to enter her mouth and play with her tongue. Fiona moaned and it fueled Adam's passion and love for her.

He kissed her harder and his tongue got more forceful. It pushed and teased Fiona's aggressively. Fiona groaned at the new feeling and gripped Adam's hair. Adam moaned back at her and grabbed her hips hard, pulling her body closer to his.

There was a large smacking sound as they separated and Adam moved to Fiona's neck. He kissed it like he kissed her lips but then upgraded to biting and sucking gently. Fiona played with a bunch of his hair and started to pant soundlessly.

"Adam." Fiona sighed out and broke him out of his trance.

Adam pulled back, breathing heavily, and stared down at Fiona.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away." He laughed nervously.

"No, it's fine. I liked it." Fiona smiled seductively.

Adam felt turned on even more and latched his mouth back onto Fiona's neck. His lips rubbed against her skin as he mainly focused on tarring at her. He scratched more at her flesh until he tasted a light metallic on her body. He licked her scraps until the taste was gone before pulling away and looking down at Fiona breathing deeply.

"Wow that was amazing." Fiona breathed out.

"I'm happy you liked it." Adam blushed, not thinking she would enjoy it.

Fiona smiled at his shyness and pulled him down by the neck and kissed him deeply. Adam smiled thankfully into the kiss before pulling back and getting off of Fiona.

"So, um I really gotta get home." Adam said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" Fiona smiled gleefully.

"Definitely." Adam nodded and pecked her lips, cupping her face.

"Love you."

"I love you too." Adam stroked her cheek with his thumb before he really had to leave.

000000000000000000

Fiona fell back onto the bed, smiling to herself and reliving the moment of them kissing over and over. Adam had never taken so much control over her or been so confident. She loved that side of him and hoped it wasn't the last time and would see it next time.


	14. Please Read and Review

**Just so you know I have a poll going for the next story to write and I need to know how I'm going to wrap this story up, if I don't get some idea from you guys I'll just write one last chap and call it good. Please give me something!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just needed to get inspired and I think I am now so here it is. And **_**please**_** vote on the poll on my webpage!**

"Adam!" Fiona yelled as she ran down the hall.

Adam turned just in time to drop his stuff and hold her up as she jumped into his arms. He spun around once but couldn't manage to keep her up and set her down carefully, hoping she hadn't realized that he was wiped.

"Hey, looks like you woke up on the right side of the bed." Adam smiled.

"Well, when I have an amazing guy as my boyfriend I can't help but be happy."

"Right, well I would love to stay and chat but I gotta get going. Eli needs me to help with some revising since Clare is sick."

"Alright, I'll see around."

"Absolutely." Adam kissed her hand and winked before he ran off.

Fiona sighed and turned running into Owen. She glanced up at him, but quickly looked away when she saw the look in his eyes. She had seen that look multiple times when she was dating Bobby, and it never meant anything good.

"Sorry Owen." She whimpered, trying to push past him.

"What's the rush?" He pulled her against him.

"I have to get to class." Fiona yanked at her arm.

"You have at least eight minutes." Owen chuckled, "Just chill out with me."

"I really do have to go." Fiona elbowed him and sped away when his guard went down.

Owen glared at her while he was slightly hunched over.

000000000000000000

Adam sat at the table outside the school, eating his packed lunch. Eli had gone over to Clare's house with soup, but Adam had a test tomorrow and couldn't afford to get sick. Besides Eli and Clare would probably want some alone time.

"Boo!" Adam jumped when Fiona squeezed his arm.

"Wow, um hey." Adam smiled and watched Fiona take a seat across from him.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Fiona played with his left hand fingers.

"Eli went to take Clare soup. I didn't want to be the third wheel."

"Well, next time Clare or Eli are alone with you, call me and we'll make them feel awkward." Fiona smiled deviously.

"Evil," Adam dragged out, "who would have known?"

"I can be quite sneaky thank you very much." Fiona crossed her arms.

Adam chuckled and popped a little carrot into his mouth. "So, how has your day been?"

"Pretty good. It would be a lot better if I had any classes with you."

"Next year we'll plan out some classes for both of us to take."

"Gym class, so I can watch you sweat." Fiona winked.

"Yeah, with my situation I won't be taking any gym class."

"Remittal gym could be sexy."

"Yeah ballroom dancing and darts! Total turn on."

"You'd be surprised." Fiona wiggled her eyebrows.

"If you're going to try and make remittal gym fun then I have to see it." Adam laughed.

Fiona joined in with him for a moment until the laughing died down. Fiona noticed Adam staring at her. She looked around to make sure it was her he was fixated on before smiled back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Fiona threw a carrot at him.

"Hey, that's my food. I was just admiring you and I get hit in the forehead?"

"It's not polite to stare."

"I wasn't staring I was admiring." Adam pointed out.

"I wasn't staring I was just admiring!" came a mocking voice.

Fiona turned to Owen and his friends laughing and making fun of Adam. She frowned and could feel her anger rising. She turned away and decided to ignore like Adam was trying to do.

"Hey Fiona!" Owen yelled, grabbing her attention. "If you want a real guy to admire you, call me!"

"Shut up Owen!" she shouted back, getting oos from Owen's group. "And just get out of here!"

"Oh, Adam you're girlfriend fighting for you?"

Adam shot up and stepped closer, but the guys were already running and laughing before Adam could even do anything.

"Adam." Fiona stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't, Fiona." Adam took long strides away from her, not even looking back.

She sighed and watched him go, feeling sad and alone.

0000000000000000000000

Fiona stepped out of the theater with Eli after rehearsal. She had been upset the whole day ever since what happened to Adam. He didn't respond to her text, walk her to her classes, or try to have any contact with her at all. It was all stupid Owen's fault! He had to go and make fun about for his friends and ended up ruining Fiona's perfect day!

Eli had noticed Fiona acting strange. She didn't seem totally there during practice and didn't seem to care about anything. It was nice to see her not yelling and frustrated, but instead she was depressed and zombie like.

"Hey, Fiona?" Eli ran up to catch her.

"Yeah Eli?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just some relationship problems."

"What? Didn't you and Adam just have one of those?"

"Yeah they seem to be non-stop, but it wasn't our fault. Owen was just being an asshole."

"Well, when is he not? So how is Adam?"

"I don't know he's been avoiding me all day." Fiona shrugged. "Could you call him he won't answer when I do."

"Sure." Eli nodded, getting his phone out.

"_Eli?"_

"Yeah Adam!"

"_What's up?"_

"Nothing much I just haven't seen you all day, where are you at?"

"_I'm in the weight room."_

"The weight room?" Eli looked at Fiona, but she was already on her way. "Why are you there?"

"_Because Eli," Adam sighed, "I can't protect Fiona."_

"What are you saying?"

"_I know about the Bobby thing and know Owen is going for her….how am I supposed to keep her safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."_

"I know man, but Fiona can handle it herself. She's been through a lot, she's tuff."

"_Exactly, she has been through a lot, which is why I want to help her. Is that stupid?"_

"No man, I'd do the same thing for Clare."

"_Thanks bro."_

"No problem, just be careful and don't be an idiot."

"_Thanks Eli." _Adam chuckled and hung up.

Adam layed back down on the bench and gripped the bar above him. He pushed it up enough to get it over to metal and then slowly brought it down to him. He struggled to push it back up though he didn't want to stop. But someone grabbed the pole with him and lifted it back to its resting spot.

"Hey!" Adam shouted and looked up at Fiona. "Oh hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up.

"I wanted to check up on you, make sure you were okay." Fiona stepped in front of him.

"I'm fine, just trying to get some muscles."

"Yeah I could see that, but why the sudden want?"

"I just, I want to be able to keep you safe."

"Adam, I'm not in danger."

"I know but what if-?"

"No, no what if's." Fiona said sternly. "I'm fine and you don't have to do this."

"But, it's not only for you. I want to be manlier."

"Adam you are a man."

"Yeah between the ears but not physically, and I want to be. Plus my therapist said that it could help when it came time for testosterone shots."

"Your mom's letting you do that?"

"Only if the therapist says so, and I work hard around the house, in school, and in here."

"Well, now I know where to find you." Fiona teased.

"You did say you'd liked to see me sweat."

"Yes I did." Fiona giggled, pressing her lips to his.


	16. Chapter 16

Fiona opened the down to the weight room. It was full of boys lifting weights and wrestling. She saw Adam bench pressing more than he had the first few weeks. She smiled and walked over to hover above him. Adam saw her and grinned, doing one more bench press before putting it back on the bars and sitting up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Adam asked, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

"I thought I'd step in and say hi." She sat down in front of him, "How are you?"

"I'm good, a little nervous. Today I'm going to talk with my therapist and we'll see if I can go on T."

"Well, you've been working out hard. I don't see why she wouldn't let you."

"She always gives my mom some reason to not let me do something."

"Your mom has to let you. You want this more than anything."

"Sometimes you can't get what you want." Adam sighed.

"Stop being such a downer!" Fiona pushed his shoulder, making Adam grin.

"Alright, you're right. My mom knows I want this, I've been working hard, and last time my therapist said I was getting there."

"That's the spirit." Fiona whispered and moved her lips against Adam's.

"I love you Fi." Adam took her hands.

"I love you too."

"Awwww, Fiona has a girlfriend and they're in _lllloooooovvvvveeee_!" Owen teased loudly from behind, making kissing noises.

Adam glared at him and clenched his fists under Fiona's palms. Fiona turned her attention back to him, staring at his angry expression. He felt her eyes on him and his eyes flickered over to hers. They seemed to be having a silent conversation before Adam stood up.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Adam said, helping her up before they left together.

00000000000000000000

"Adam please don't be mad." Fiona pleaded.

They had started to walk home so Adam could burn off some steam, but Fiona felt the tension. He was still thinking about Owen and only pissing himself off. His fists stayed clenched and he looked at the ground while he walked.

"I'm not mad, I'm just stressed." Adam stated, trying to not let his feelings affect his voice.

"Well then let's distress you." Fiona grabbed his hand and pulled him over, "We could go back to my place." she whispered, moving to his ear.

"I have that appointment." Adam said sadly.

"Maybe afterwards?" Fiona grinned.

"I'm not sure I'll be allowed."

"We've gone against you mom's wishes before." Fiona shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't want to forever!" Adam yelled and pulled away, stomping down the street.

"Adam!" Fiona yelled, running to catch up with him, "Alright, alright you don't have to come over. Sorry for asking."

"No Fi, I want to come over but I don't want to sneak around anymore."

"Well, your mom hates me so I don't know what we're going to do."

"Maybe you could try to mend fences with her over dinner?"

"Last time I stepped foot into that house I was wasted."

"Yeah, but this time you won't be."

"You're sure your mom will allow it?"

"I can ask." Adam shrugged, "She'll have to accept our relationship sometime."

"Yeah, thanks Adam." Fiona kissed his lips.

"I'll call you." He said before she went into her building.

000000000000000000000000000

Fiona watched her phone resting on the side table, waiting for it to ring, it was getting late and she knew Adam's appointment was over a few hours ago. She worried that had gone wrong. The therapist, the dinner, or both, but anyone would be bad. Suddenly the phone came to life, lighting up and blaring noise. Fiona was quick to snatched it up and answer it.

"Hey Adam, I was worried, did something not go good?"

"I spent most of the time after the meeting arguing with my mom about it and she agreed that if you make a good impression tomorrow night, then I can go on T."

"What? Wait so your ability to take testosterone is all on me?"

"No pressure." Adam joked.

"So, I'm coming over tomorrow?"

"Actually we're coming over tomorrow."

"Okay you lost me."

"My mom needs you to prove yourself even more than before so she wants you to make a dinner and be a good hostess."

"Make?"

"Yes, but don't fear I'll come over and help you create all my mom's favorites."

"What would I be without you?"

"You'd be a princess with no prince." Adam laughed.

"Very true. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too." Adam hung up.

Fiona sighed and tried to push her nerves away.


	17. Chapter 17

Fiona was covered in all the ingredients from all of the three dishes. Adam had helped her make Camote (sweet potatoes), Poc-Chuc (tender pork topped with onions), and Pastel de Tres Leches (moist and creamy cake). Fiona sighed once Adam took the food and set it on the kitchen counter. It really did look delicious and Fiona felt proud knowing that she had made it, with the help of Adam.

"This is amazing. Will your mom like it?"

"She'll love it!" Adam pulled her close and pecked her head.

"I should get washed up before they come over." Fiona pulled away.

"Want some company?" Adam winked.

"One day." Fiona grinned.

Adam stood shocked, but relaxed when Fiona cracked up laughing.

000000000000000000000

Audra was enjoying the food Fiona had made. She knew Adam had helped her make it even though they never said he did. She could taste the secret ingredient that only Adam would know. None the less she liked what they had put together and it was interested her that they made it together. Her husband couldn't cook with her without starting a fire.

"Well, this was a very nice dinner Fiona." Audra smiled.

"Oh, um I'm glad you liked it." Fiona blushed, smiling.

"So, does this mean I get to go on T?" Adam nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh right I forgot about that. But I'm true to my word and well go get some prescription from the doctor tomorrow."

"Yes!" Adam clapped.

Drew and him continued to high-five and fist-bump each other, cheering and goofing off.

"Alright, both of you calm down and get your coats. We're going home." Audra stood up.

"Princess you are amazing!" Adam cheered and hugged her.

"I know." Fiona shrugged, smiling, "Now get home and sleep up for your big day tomorrow." Fiona kissed him.

0000000000000000000000000

On Saturday morning Fiona's phone buzzed and vibrated on her nightstand. She groaned and groggily moved her hand over to it. She answered it slowly and didn't try to hide her sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"I'm taking my first shot of T right as we speak." Adam smiled into the phone.

Fiona laughed, "Oh really? Does it hurt?"

"I'm so numb with happiness I don't feel a thing. And done. I'm officially on T and on my way to being physically a guy."

"I'm so happy for you. One day you'll transition to how you really are."

"Slow down this is the first injection and I'm still a long ways away. But I'm on my way. We will have the perfect life one day."

"One day." Fiona agreed.

**This is the end! **


End file.
